


Similarity

by eternalsession



Category: Pokemon Reborn
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro and Fern get into a little quarrel, and Kuro comes to understand everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarity

“What a fucking hassle…That Fern guy needs to get the stick out of his ass and leave me the fuck alone.” Kuro said, irritated. He entered the room of.. where it looks like people used to live, once. Immediately, he looked at the book on the table, detailing something he realized he didn’t give a shit about. What grabbed his interest was the open diary on the nightstand. It was dusty, so no one had been using or looking at it for a while.

“Why leave it open?” He asked, aloud. As he took the time to read about it, he soon came to realize what had happened: Florinia watched one of her closest friends die, and took blame for it. He put the book down, leaving it on it’s current entry.

“Now why would you take the blame for that?” He asked dumbfounded. “If it’s not your fault then don’t act like it is. That’s just unnecessary sadness.” He plopped down on the bed.

He picked up the diary again and reread the entry, to give himself some more closure and theorize more about why she would do that.

“You lost time, results, and--”

“A friend.” Fern said, standing in the door. “Stop reading people’s diaries, you sick fuck.”

Kuro didn’t bother looking up. “It’s been open for a long time, Fern.” He said, recognizing the sound of his voice. “Reach out and help out your sister, you sick fuck.”

“Not my fault she lost a friend because she fucked up. Also, not my problem.” He retaliated.

“I think it is your problem. Besides the fact that she’s your sister and all.”

“How could it be my problem? Whatever the Flobot does is of no concern to me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. She could just as well die and you would probably laugh it off.” He said, cold. He really disliked Fern.

“Well, I wouldn’t laugh about it. She’s still my sister. But I wouldn’t care about it.”

Kuro rolled his eyes behind his shades. “So who was it?” He said, putting the diary back on the nightstand.

“Who was who?”

“Who was it who died.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Real mature.” Kuro was getting frustrated. “I know already, Fern.” He said, standing up.

“Know what? What do you know about me?” Fern said, still talking condescendingly.

“I know whoever died was important to you too.” He said, walking closer to Fern. He stood a couple inches taller than Fern, so he was confident in getting closer to him.

“What, really? You think I cared about some bitch who died because of my sister’s incompetence?”

“Was it her incompetence? Or was it yours?” Kuro questioned. “All she says here is that emotions stopped her from saving a friend.”

“So you’re blaming _me_ for this? Who’s the mature one?” He said, anger rising.

“I’m just saying. Would a sister pick a friend over a brother?”

“Why would she have to pick in the first place?” Fern said, still angry.

“Because you’re a huge fuck up. Look at it. Look at everyone and everything around you. Look where you are. Look where we are.” Kuro said, sitting down backwards in a chair.

“What the fuck about it?” He bit his lip.

“Whenever people talk about you, I don’t hear good things. I don’t even hear ‘Well he’s an asshole but at least he’s strong!’ from anyone.”

“I am fucking strong. I’m the strongest. _I’m the fucking cool cat out here!! The top fucking DOG!!”_ Fern said, fever rising.

“You know why? Because you fucked up. You know you fucked up. You know you’re the reason they died.” Kuro said.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”_

“The truth is all right there. In black and white.” He shrugged. “But, I’m not blaming you. Shit happens. Circumstances get a little ridiculous at times.” He said, pulling out a lollipop from his bag, taking off the wrapper, and putting it in his mouth.

“Why do you act like this? Like… a raving douche? Is it so people will leave you alone? Is it because you couldn’t take their death? Wouldn’t it be better for everyone involved to just be nicer to everyone so that no one has to die because of some asshole’s selfish desires?”

Kuro questioned, more genuinely than accusingly, but he really didn’t like Fern. He also didn’t believe Fern was the reason they died. He believed it was Fern’s fault, just by being there, which was bullshit. People take blame like that all the time, because they’re just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Mind your own business.” Fern mumbled. “You don’t fucking know shit.”

“That’s why I’m asking questions.”

“Well mind yours! This has _NOTHING_ to do with you!!” He screamed in his face. Kuro wiped spit off of his cheek. He calmly pulled out a badge that certified position as “special detective”. He was one of two people who did the detective work, because he was so good at it.

 _“If only you weren’t so lazy,”_ Alice would say to him. He only did things that interested him, and he was very picky.

“I’m a detective. This has a lot to do with me. But, more importantly, I’m curious. I don’t believe you’re just an asshole for no reason.”

Fern slapped his badge out of his hand, and Kuro watched it go flying. “I could give a shit who the fuck you are. What fucking title you have. Stay the fuck out of my business.” Fern said, throwing punch. Kuro dodged it effortlessly.

“Who was it?”

“It was--” He threw another punch, which Kuro blocked with his palm. “No. You know what? I don’t care. It wasn’t my fucking fault. _It had nothing to do with me_. Fuck off.” He said, and turned around. Kuro grabbed his wrist.

“What, you’re not gonna battle me?”

“And risk losing? I’m not telling you shit.” He said, then paused. “But, you’re right. It affected me too. I really liked that person. And now? I only look out for numero uno. You know why? Because, when you look out for other people, you end up getting hurt. And I’ll be _damned_ if I lose another person important to me.”

“But who WAS it!?” Kuro slammed his hand against a wall to his right.

Fern responded with a mouthed name, inaudible to everyone but him and Florinia.

“Next time we meet, I _will_ CRUSH you. Keep your nose out my business, Lengile.”  
And with that, he was gone, with a gust of air to blow Kuro’s hair out of his face. He walked over to where his badge was and put it back into his inside jacket pocket, then sat back down on the bed.

“I have to tell Alice.” He instead called Vero.

“Vero. I was right.”

“BITCH YOU GUESSED IT!” Was all Vero said. Kuro got a laugh out of that, but immediately Vero noticed something.

“Whoa, dude, are you… crying?”

Kuro laughed. “He’s so sad, man. I feel so bad for him.” He said, voice breaking.

“For who?”

“Fern Sevilla. I was right, Vero. He’s not a bad guy, at all. He’s just scared of getting hurt again.” Kuro wiped the tears out of his own eyes.

“...And why? So what, he lost a friend and now he’s an asshole. Look at Lucia.” There was an audible hitting sound from through the phone. Vero laughed. (“I’m just kidding, calm down!”)

“Rini lost the same friend, and cut off her emotions. Fern lost a friend and cut off his emotional ties to people. I lost a friend and I did the same thing. I didn’t want to be bothered with losing friends because of myself. I didn’t want to have friends. It didn’t seem… worth it. Ever since that day, I’d started not talking to people, not getting involved with things… until I met you guys. I get what he’s going through right now.” He took a deep breath. Vero did the same.

“Are you gonna tell Alice?”

“Nah.”

“Do you want me to tell Alice?”

“Please?”

He sighed. “Alright. You’re better at talking than I am though. I’ll save the explaining for you.”

“I’ll call you after I beat Rini.” Kuro said. “Wanna meet up for some ice cream or something later?” He asked.

“You and your ice cream, dude. Sure thing. Later.”

“Later.” Kuro echoed.

He opened the door to resume his gym challenge, putting his shades back on to mask his puffy eyes. He cracked his knuckles, and opened the door the Gym room.

“Florinia. Please, _don’t hold back_!”

**Author's Note:**

> FERNFICTION IS MY NEW FAVE PUN  
> anyway i wrote my homosuck so heeres another reborn thing  
> i always figured that for the same reason Rini is a bot, fern is an asshole  
> idk who died though so i kinda bullshitted there LMAO but here ya go  
> enjoy :]


End file.
